


smile, smile, smile

by eerian_sadow



Series: It's Not A Glitch [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_rare_pairing, Fluff, Long Term Relationship, M/M, slowly evolving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four slightly longer than drabble fics, taking a look at the continually evolving relationship between Red Alert and Bluestreak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smile, smile, smile

**Author's Note:**

> so this was started AGES ago to fill a prompt over at tf_rare_pairing on Livejournal. The last edit was timestamped in December of 2014, so I have a feeling it fell victim to the holiday crunch and then just sat there. sorry!
> 
> the prompt was: Red Alert/Bluestreak: smile for me, darlin'

1\. "Red?"

Red Alert glanced away from him monitors long enough to gesture Bluestreak into the security office. The sniper stepped inside and waited patiently while the other mech diverted enough processing threads away from his duties to focus some of his attention on him. 

"What can I help you with, Bluestreak?" The security director swiveled around in his chair to face the silver and grey mech after several seconds.

"Prowl wants you to go over the roster of potential new security staff so he can draw up new orders for your preferred mechs." 

"Thank you, Bluestreak. If you would like to sit, I have an extra chair in the storage closet."

"Thanks." Blue smiled and went to the cabinet to retrieve the chair. He carried it over to the monitor bank and set it up next to Red. "I can take some of those camera threads to make sure everything is covered while we work."

The corners of Red Alerts lips quirked up. "Thank you. I appreciate that."

 

2\. Red Alert's stylus skipped over the surface of his data pad, making notes in half-glyphs that no one else would ever be able to read. He was fully engrossed in his task, and didn't look up when Bluestreak sat down across from him. When the sniper set a cube of energon down in front of him, he nodded absently in thanks.

When the silver mech set the plate of gelled energon treats down in front of him, Red paused in his writing. Then, with a smile, he set the stylus down and reached for one of the treats.

"How did you know?"

Bluestreak returned the smile. "Sideswipe gossips. I hope they're the right flavor."

The security director's smile widened as he put the treat in his mouth. "They're perfect."

 

3\. "I like it when you smile," Bluestreak told him. "It's like looking into a star."

Embarrassed, Red Alert looked away, but the sniper didn't miss the shy smile that lit up his face.

 

4\. Red Alert froze in shock when he stepped into the Rec Room, not because _some_ bots had clearly been laying in wait with a surprise party, but because it was so empty at shift change. Only Bluestreak, Prowl, Jazz and the Twins ( _What?_ ) were clustered around a table decorated with metallic balloons, several statuettes that Sunstreaker had clearly made from local materials, a few brightly papered boxes and a large… cake?

“Happy sparkday, Red!” Bluestreak crowed, grinning widely.

“I should lock every one of you up,” the security director replied, scowling.

“You’ll change your mind after you taste the cake,” Sideswipe asserted. “I managed to find the ingredients for a traditional Iacon anniversary cake.”

Red Alert’s jaw dropped open in shock. “ _How?!_ ”

“I know a bot, who knows a trader.” The red Twin smirked. “And before you ask, it’s not Swindle.”

“Blue went to a lot of trouble to set all this up, you know,” Prowl added. “Perhaps you should simply sit down and enjoy your party.”

Red looked back at the younger Praxian, who was still grinning at him. Hesitantly, he returned the smile and moved closer to the table. “Thank you, for not inviting the whole crew.”

 

5\. “Bluestreak, would you ever consider sharing my living quarters?”

The sniper blinked at the seeming randomness of the question. “I don’t know, Red. I hadn't thought about it, really. Do you want me to?”

“I think I would like it, once I receive the larger suite I have been allotted in the permanent base.” The security director looked away. “But I understand if that is a step you’re not willing to take.”

“I never said I wouldn't think about it.” Bluestreak reached out and took Red’s hand, prompting the other mech to look back at him. “It sounds nice, but the only bots I've ever roomed with before are Smokescreen and my creators, except during basic training. It’ll be a really big step for me.”

“It is for me, too,” Red Alert confessed. “Inferno never asked, he just assumed we would live together. But I like the idea of living with you. It feels… safe.”

Bluestreak’s face lit up with a smile. “Then maybe it’s a great plan.”


End file.
